Brother Knows Best
by IllbUrMadHatterifullBmyAlice
Summary: Mara fights with her parents so she calls Ted. Big brother lets her stay in the gues house with Randy. One problem she can't stand Randy.


I was asked to a Randy Orton story.

A one shot as you would call it for DivaliciousDooL  
Summary

Mara Dibiase had a fight with her parents and she has nowhere to stay so her brother Ted suggested staying at his house, she agrees! Until she realizes that she has to share the guest house with Ted's best friend Randy Orton and since he just got his divorce and moved out, Randy, the hottest guy and was the biggest player in the WWE, who Mara finds incredibly annoying and way too cocky for his own good. Once she starts getting to know the real randy, can she stop herself from falling in love? Randy is annoyed because Mara seems to be the only girl on the planet resistant to his charms, so he makes it his personal goal to get her to fall for him.  
On with the story.

I had just gotten in to another fight with my parents about my soon to be husband, Mark. You see they put me in an arranged marriage to Mark Kennish. He was the one for me. Right? More like he was a dumbass. I hated him from the start. He was way too damn tidy and I had to cover up my tattoos because from his point of view they are very un-lady like. Like I could care.

So here I am outside my brother's house. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He answered and hugged me. "Teddy." I said.

"Mara, so good to see you." He said. I smiled. Now just to unpack and relax.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the guest house. I just had someone who is going through a divorce. And he needs a place to stay." Ted was telling me as I was walking through his house to the guest house. As long as it wasn't Randy I was okay with sharing I couldn't stand that jackass. I wouldn't date him if he was the last person on earth and we had to yeah well you got the point. I can't stand him.

"So I hope you don't mind sharing with Randy." Ted finished off.

"What?" I screamed at him.

"Come on he is a good guy Mara. Going through a divorce right now. Give him a chance Mara." Teddy reasoned with me.

"Luckily your guest house has two rooms." I said as I started unpacking.

"Good he is due here later tonight." Ted said walking away.

Whatever I thought. I found my swim suit and thought about tanning for a little bit. While Ted works out and I tan. Perfect. I grabbed my black and white bikini and I was off to tan by the pool.

*Ted's Pov

Randy had called me just to tell me he had arrived and would be here in ten or so. I went to wash up and tell Mara, that he soon would be here. But as fate would seem I was a little too late. He had already met Mara at the pool side. Lucky for him she hasn't pushed him off.

*Randy Pov

I called Ted to say I was going to be in about ten or so. I was actually early. I led myself to the guest house but I was stopped by a girl tanning by the outside of the pool in bright day light.

"Do you mind you're in my sun." She said, trying to sound threating but she wasn't. In fact she was cute. Must be Ted new girlfriend or something. Knowing Ted the way I do I would say she was just his one night fling. Tomorrow she would be old news. I stood off to the side and I couldn't help but notice her long brunette hair, white skin that was getting tanner, with those lips. She turned over and I let myself roam her backside. Butterfly tattoo upper back. I think I seen a tattoo by her ear and I know she has one on her wrist. The only thing I couldn't see was the color of her eyes. I bet they were drop dead gorgeous. Just as the rest of her.

Then I heard Ted's voice break thought my little trance of looking at her like a piece of meat.

"I see you met Mara." Ted said. Slightly tapping Mara on the shoulder.

"Randy." She said. How did she know my name.

"Mara, what a gorgeous name for such a beautiful lady." I started off with my usual charming self.

"Really? Didn't work before and sure as hell won't work now." She said as she walked away. I had a look of confusion on my face. "Really Randy you that stupid or just can't you remember me? Mara DiBiase. Teddy's sister." She said while smirking.

Holy Shit.

*My Pov

I just met Randy again. He hasn't changed since the last night he tried picking me up. I just don't trust guys. "Now I remember you, you used to be flat chested and kind of dorky looking." I heard Randy tell me. That was back then. Before I started training and working out. Well was going to become a Diva after all.

"Tough times Randall? I mean I see why she left you." I said laughing and walking off to the guest house.

"I'm sharing a guest house with her?" I heard Randy whisper loudly to Ted. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Randy walked off to the guest house. "Looks like you and I will be sharing a guest house."

"Seems that way." I said still not looking at him. All ladies ever are to him is just a quick fuck and then we leave and never see him again. I walked into the bathroom. That was the only thing that sucked was the one bathroom. I started to take my make up off and wash my face.

"So Mara how have you been?" Randy asked. Most likely trying to make small talk.

"Good. Dating." I said. I knew how to make him cringe. He wasn't used to me dating other guys unless it was him. We did try to date once and well it didn't work out it was too odd for the both of us. He knew I was resistant to his charms and his good looks, good looks in my book will get you nowhere.

"Just go one a date with me?" Randy asked me.

"No." I said.

This went on for a couple of months.

Soon he just started talking about himself to me and I couldn't help but just ignoring him. Soon I gave into him and I started to like him.

Randy and I haven't been closer. I can actually stand the guy now. "You know I can't believe I am leaving next month." Randy said to me as he laid in my bed.

"You getting back together with Sam for Alana?" I asked. (Sorry if her name is spelt wrong or is off.)

"Hell no. That ship sailed long ago. I can't trust her anymore." Randy said as he just looked at me. I turned away to finish doing whatever I was doing. I however I was staying this time. Ted wanted us to get along, he knew how much I hated Randy due to his women using. But after getting to know him on a personal level I didn't mind the guy at all, he wasn't half bad.

"Oh sorry I even asked." I told him. I bit my lip. He just looked at me.

He turned over on his side, got up and spun me around. His lips were soon on mine as he kissed me.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." Randy said after he was done with his breath taking kiss. I was still too caught up in that heated kiss. I felt were though as my lips where on fire.

"Yeah. Well how about this." I said as I wrapped my legs around him and started to kiss him tenderly.

"Mara, be mine." He said between kisses.

"Did you have to ask?" I asked as I started to kiss him back.


End file.
